plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie King (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombie King. 225px |box title = Zombie King |strength = 0 |health = 5 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Mustache History Zombie |ability = End of Turn: Transforms another random Zombie into a 5 /5 Knight of the Living Dead with Armored 2. |flavor text = Contrary to popular opinion, it's just OK to be king.}} Zombie King 'is a in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 5 . He does not have any traits, and his ability transforms a random zombie into a Knight of the Living Dead at the end of every turn, starting from the turn he is played, excluding him and other Knights of the Living Dead. Statistics *'''Class: Hearty *'Tribes:' Mustache History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' End of Turn: Transform another random Zombie into a 5/5 Knight of the Living Dead with Armored 2. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Contrary to popular opinion, it's just OK to be king. Strategies With Zombie King is a brute force to reckon with. He can easily turn the tide of the battle almost instantly. While he cannot normally attack, his ability certainly makes up for it. Using this as early as possible is the optimal use, as getting Knights of the Living Dead early makes a huge difference, since they are very tanky and hit hard. Another good thing is that Zombie King has 5 , which means he can sustain most attacks early in the battle. Using this with cheap fighters is also recommended, as he will turn even the weakest zombie into a very powerful one. However, be careful as the plant hero may stop cheap fighters from turning into Knights of The Living Dead. However, if this is still in play while playing a more powerful card like , , or Portal Technician, beware, as the Zombie King can turn those into knights as well, essentially downgrading them. Allowing this zombie to upgrade Amphibious zombies is an extremely good idea, as there are not many Amphibious plants strong enough to take Knights of the Living Dead out. Guacodile is one of the few plants capable of doing that. Having two of these out on the field at once may not help, as they can potentially transform each other into Knights of the Living Dead as well, only having the ability to attack. Considering using Coffee Zombie after this has transformed many zombies into Knights of the Living Dead, as the Coffee Zombie will give each of the Knights of the Living Dead, Zombie King, and himself +1 /+1 as well as [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']], creating an unstoppable force that will tank extreme amounts of damage, destroy all plants in their path and strike through to the hero. Try to avoid playing Zombie King himself as the plant hero may easily find a way to destroy him quickly. In that case, play the Zombie King if there are at least 2 zombies on board so he has a chance to turn a random zombie into a Knight of the Living Dead. Against Green Shadow, don't place this in the middle lane unless she has already used Precision Blast. Against This is a very difficult zombie to confront, despite having no strength and thus, being unable to attack. Because of this, using any plant with damage is safe to use in his lane. However, the zombie hero can pull out tricks, so take note. Bouncing Zombie King is overall a decent option, as he will not transform a zombie on field into a Knight of the Living Dead. Most likely though, he will appear again the next turn. Another strategy is to destroy all the other zombies, as he won't be able to transform anyone. Plants that do damage to all zombies like Sour Grapes or are great, as they can whittle down his health. However, the Knights of the Living Dead will survive. To deal with them, using will easily take all of them out, at the cost of plants as well. Mirror-Nut can also help, as it can provide easy fodder to knights to attack the zombie hero directly. Bouncing the Knights of the Living Dead he transforms into can also be a good option, since they are quite expensive to replay. While the player can leave Zombie King on the field to allow stronger zombies to be transformed into weaker Knights of the Living Dead, it could be costly to the player to do so as the Knights of the Living Dead will steamroll through most early-game plants while not taking much damage itself due to its Armored 2 trait. If Zombie King is played in the middle lane, Precision Blast is the best way to finish him off, but only when you are playing as Green Shadow. If you are playing as a plant hero, Sizzle is also able to destroy him instantly, provided his health does not get boosted. If you are playing as a plant hero, use instant-kill cards such as Squash and . Gallery Zombie king stats.png|Zombie King's statistics Zombie king card.png|Zombie King's card Grayed Out Zombie King.png|Zombie King's grayed out card FrozenkingH.png|Zombie King frozen ZombieKingPvZHwithFrenzy.jpg|Zombie King with Frenzy KingTransform.png|Zombie King activating his ability KingAttacker.jpeg|Zombie King attacking ZombieKingconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Zombie King's concept art Zombiek89g.jpg|A Zombie King with 8 /9 and Frenzy RoyalCourtPackPvZH.jpg|Zombie King on the advertisement for the Royal Court Pack Opening Royal Court Multipack.png|Zombie King on the Royal Court Multipack Sugary Zombie King.jpg|Sugary Treat being used on Zombie King Zombie_King_being_Chilled.png|Big Chill being used on Zombie King KingGotBethrown.png|Zombie King destroyed ZombieKingCardImage.png|Zombie King's card image King but the textures work.png|Zombie King's Textures Z-Pack.png|Zombie King on Z-Mech's Premium Pack Old Zombie King Description.png|Zombie King's statistics ZKIng get.png|The player receiving Zombie King from a Premium Pack ZKing shadow.png|Zombie King's silhouette I canz swimz.jpg|Zombie King and two Knights of the Living Dead, notice how a zombie in the aquatic lane can be transformed too, despite Knight of the Living Dead not having the Amphibious trait Zombie king silhouette.png|Zombie King's silhouette Zombie king.png|The player getting Zombie King from a Premium Pack Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 5.55.47 PM.png|A field full of Knights of the Living Dead made by Zombie King Trivia *His ability is a reference to his ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **In Plants vs. Zombies 2, he can only transform Peasant Zombies, Conehead Peasants and Buckethead Peasants into knights by giving them knight helms. In this game, however, he can transform nearly anything into Knights of the Living Dead, up to and including Imps, Gargantuars, machinery, animals and even other Zombie Kings. *As Neptuna, if the player gets a Super Block and plays Octo-pult immediately after getting it with a Zombie King on the field, the Octo-Pet instantly becomes a Knight of the Living Dead when it is played. **Since the Thanksgiving update, it still works, but rarely unless it is the only other zombie on the field. *Zombie King can transform an Amphibious zombie in the aquatic lane into a Knight of the Living Dead. This is possibly an oversight. *His description is a reference to the quotation "It's Good To Be (The) King" from the 1981 movie History of the World, Part 1. *He is one of the six zombies that has no strength. The other zombies are Cat Lady, Barrel of Deadbeards, Orchestra Conductor, Mystery Egg and Valkyrie. *He, Jester, and Knight of the Living Dead are the only zombies from the Dark Ages to be featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **He is the only one of these zombies to not have his name changed. **Coincidentally, they all have 5 health. *He is the only card to transform zombies into zombies that cost more than him. **He is also the only zombie with the ability to transform one another. *The only zombies that cannot be transformed into Knight of the Living Dead by Zombie King are and Cosmic Yeti, as they bounce themselves before Zombie King can activate his ability. Category:Mustache cards Category:History cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies